NOTHING
by earthseas-Tehanu
Summary: Muraki may be the bad guy.. but even bad guys have a soft side... Don't they?


Disclaimier:- Don't own the story and the characters obviously, and mean no disrespect to the original author for all her hard work. :)

This story was written quickly one evening, while trying to inspire Jollyolly on her next story but she wanted me to post it, so here it is. She was sweet enough to beta it for me. So thanks Jolly the best muse ever.. hehehe

Yami no Matsuei

"Nothing"

The night caught the movement of a snowy coat as it swished about the person who paced along the path. His footsteps almost silent, just the slight skid of sole as he turned and pivoted.

Stepping from beneath some shadow his silver hair fought for dominance against the moon. Both believing each to be the most glorious. The man beneath not concerned by unimportant things like his appearance or so he boasted to himself. His hand lifted to smooth his fringe that hung low over one eye.

A quick footfall approached and he stood at attention, readjusting his long duster coat, and cleared his throat.

Why was he nervous?

This was not the first time he was going to make a move. But it was going to be the first and maybe the last where he would truly offer himself.

The brunette rounded the corner of the path, his coat collar pulled high against the cool evening air and his chin hung low to help keep warm. As if sensing he was no longer alone, his head whipped up, his eyes searching ahead. They quickly landed on the tall, lithe silver-haired man standing partly in the moonlight. He literally stepped back in surprise.

"Mu..Muraki!"

"Wait, please," he implored. His hand involuntarily raised to stop the brunette dashing away, or worse, fighting him.

"Don't leave Tsuzuki-san. Please."

Muraki couldn't believe he had said please. But something had changed in him. Something about Tsuzuki moved him to open himself up.

"What is this, Muraki?"

Tsuzuki looked about him expecting to be attacked from the dark around him. All the time he kept his attention trained on the blonde, who was now slowly, almost carefully approaching him as if not to scare away a wounded kitten. Tsuzuki didn't know what to think. His heartbeat notched up a little.

Standing now before him, a bare arms length away, Tsuzuki readied himself for fight or flight not sure which would serve him best with the doctor.

"Could you give me a moment of your time? I know I don't deserve it as I have treated you heinously, but… but...I have decided to come to you and honestly tell you how I feel."

"How you feel? About what? Me?" Tsuzuki slow to pick up what he meant made a puzzled face.

"And then what? Tie me up, abuse me?" He frowned warily.

Muraki had to stifle a smile.

Tsuzuki was so cute and clueless. How could he not fall in love with someone so innocent. And for once, he didn't want to do cruel things, but actually love the man before him.

"I'm in love with you, Tsuzuki-san."

"And now what? You tie me up and torture me?" He was leaning back ready to flee.

"No. That's all I wanted to say," Muraki quietly said, realizing he miscalculated this moment much more than he could have ever anticipated. He knew he had done some horrible things, but he had hoped that his simple admission, might stir something in the brunette.

"And for what it's worth, I'm sorry," Muraki turned to walk away, but after a few steps his coat caught behind him, halting his step. Turning he saw the culprit was the brunette. His face downcast.

"Tsuzuki?"

"Is what you say true?"

Muraki couldn't fathom the moment. His mind reeled and his heart began to race. He turned back, his coat twisted about him. He hated the feeling of being disheveled as it went against all that he was. But here he was confessing his true feelings to a man, who days before he would consider his enemy. It was a new day.

HE was going with it.

"Yes, Tsuzuki-san."

He moved in close to the brunette to gauge his reaction, his pupils dilated making his irises almost nonexistent. Tsuzuki frowned, not sure what to do next, so Muraki took the moment in hand and leaned ever so slowly and carefully in. Tsuzuki instinctively pulled back his face showing fear. Ever so close to the brunette, Muraki whispered, their eyes locked.

"May...may I kiss you?"

The brunette nodded slowly, fear showing on his face but mixed with just the hint of possibly...longing?

Muraki smiled gently and continued his descent to the brunette's lush and inviting lips. Tentatively, he let his lips on Tsuzuki's whose were cold but sweet. He was gentle, letting Tsuzuki get used to the moment, before he depeened the kiss. His tongue gently enticing Tsuzuki to open his mouth and let him in.

He felt his coat untangle and a hand gripped him on the bicep, and he smiled into the kiss. Maybe he had judged the brunette wrong.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, he pulled back to see the vibrant light shining from the man across from him.

"Muraki...you love me?"

Muraki barked out a laugh, he leaned in and kissed the brunette again with force, this time letting his arms surround his thin body. At first Tsuzuki's body held rigid and first but then began to melt into his embrace.

Muraki couldn't believe his luck.

Tsuzuki's heart was racing, he was lost in the moment, not sure that it was really happening the way he brain was relaying it to his senses. He had found the tall silver-haired doctor striking from the first day he had encountered him. But his cruel and heavy handed ways had always made him realize how stupid he was to feel anything for him.

And now he didn't know what to think. More importantly, if he could trust his feelings or Muraki's for that matter.

Breaking from the breath stealing kiss that was so gentle but wanton, he caught his breath and took in the man whose arms now surrounded him. His lips though thin, were exquisitely soft and his features were so striking and disarming.

His gaze shone back a shimmering silver that was only enhanced by the wave of silver blonde locks that fell so easily against these other features. And now as he stared for once openly at the man who he had harbored secret feelings for those striking features now hardened and turned cold.

Oh god, he had fallen into some trap that doctor had devised! He began to struggle to free himself.

His struggle was short as the doctor dropped his arms and let him be. He stumbled back not expecting the easy escape.

Muraki's heart sank. And if it were possible it might have even broke a little.

He knew that look. It was a look everyone gave him as they surveyed his features. And now Tsuzuki was no different when his gaze stopped on that shock of silver hair hanging over his 'eye'.

His vanity pretended that it wasn't an issue. But now with his heart breaking, he knew it was. He knew it made him look like a crazed doctor that so many saw him as. He didn't want to see that look of disgust alight his beauty's face.

And so he turned and walked away. He knew it was stupid and prideful but he knew that it had all been a dream that would eventually come to end. He had hoped with a tiny spark in his heart that Tsuzuki would be different. That he wouldn't care about his eye, that it wouldn't be an issue.

He chuckled angrily to himself.

Not an issue? Really?

Even he didn't like to look at it.

"Wait! Where are you going? What is this? Another cruel joke?"

Tsuzuki's accusing voice crowded his head and pushed his own thoughts out. He stopped and turned, debating what to say.

"Yes, it was a joke. Another stupid joke on my part," he turned and began to walk away.

A second later the brunette appeared in front of him, his visage cold and piercing.

"You…you...always want to control everything! You always want to take everything from me! And now you make me admit, my feelings and then you take that away from me, too!"

Muraki stood stock still in shock as the normally playful brunette raged like a volcano before him.

"You have feelings for me?" he muttered dumbfounded.

"Of course I do! Did you see me fighting you back there?"

The fury of his eyes flowed like deep royal purple. And Muraki felt his pulse quicken again. Even this unexpected side of the brunette made his blood boil. But he knew that look Tsuzuki had given him, there was no mistaking it.

"Well, maybe you should have. Besides, you don't want a man such as me. I'm all broken and crazy, remember?"

He tried to walk past the brunette and end this bad idea for a rendeavouz. But a strong palm in the middle of his chest stopped him dead.

"Yeah, you're crazy. But how are you broken? You know how you look. You even knew how I felt about you, didn't you?!" Tsuzuki snarled still pissed.

Muraki looked away for a second then back at the brunette's gravitating gaze.

"Yes, I'm broken. I saw how you looked at me. At my…" He pointed to where his lock of hair hung over his face in a graceful swoop.

"What? I was looking at your hair. Of course, it's amazing," Tsuzuki now muttered confused by this whole exchange.

Muraki met his gaze head on, moving in closer.

"Not my hair! This!"

He pulled his hair back closed his eyes not wanting to see the pure reaction.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened. No gasp, no horror, nothing.

Was Tsuzuki even still there? He looked and Tsuzuki was still standing before him, his features more languid as a tiny smile creased the corner of his mouth.

"Yes. You find this thing funny. What a surprise," Muraki said deflated.

"Muraki, do you love me?"

"What?"

"You said before you loved me. Did you mean it?"

Muraki swung his head around, he didn't want his feeling played with. What a turn about. He, who normally terrorized others was having his own feelings thrown back at him.

"Muraki! Answer me!"

The question was said so soflty and with such a placid nuance, Muraki could not help but look at the brunette before him and answer honestly.

"Yes. Yes, okay. I love you. Happy?"

Muraki barely got the final word out before Tsuzuki pounced on him. Lips smashing into his own. His eyes bulged in shock, his own body engulfed by the brunette's own lanky embrace. He didn't really know what was going on or what to do so he let his own arms snake around the shorter brunette and kissed him back.

Could he dare to hope?

A moment or maybe a hundred later, there lips parted, rosier and plumper from the experience and Tsuzuki's eyes were full of fire.

"Muraki, I love you too. Even the crazed bit. But let me tell you something," the brunette paused and Muraki's eyebrows rose in question. Tsuzuki with his arms threaded around the blonde's neck pulled him down a little to his own height.

"There is nothing on you that is broken."

On tiptoes he kisses Muraki's eye through the silken strands of hair hiding it away.

"Nothing."

FIN


End file.
